


To My Future Girlfriend

by bucinchaengie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucinchaengie/pseuds/bucinchaengie
Summary: Tzuyu merasa jika ia bukan merupakan kekasih yang baik, Chaeyoung memutuskan untuk membacakan surat yang ia buat lima tahun lalu.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 9





	To My Future Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Bermodalkan rasa bersalah karena udah jahat banget ama Chaeyu sebelumnya dan abis nontonin To My Future Girlfriend-nya punya Marina (Itu loh, yang ada Keara-nya).

\---[]---

Chaeyoung terbangun dengan harum vanila memenuhi penjuru kamar. Untuk kemudian mendapati sosok Chou Tzuyu tengah duduk di atas kursi meja makan dengan mata berfokus terhadap isi buku-entah-itu-apa yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menyuapi diri sendiri. Oh iya, tambahan, perempuan jangkung itu sudah menggunakan setelan rapi.

Senyum Chaeyoung mengembang, sudah lama Tzuyu tidak memasakkan keduanya sarapan. Kekasihnya ini tengah sibuk dikarenakan salah satu event besar baru yang ia rancang. Kali ini mengundang Dua Kali, artis besar, tentu saja startup _event organizer_ garapan Chou Tzuyu itu sibuk gila.

Chaeyoung berhasil berjalan ke belakang kursi tempat Tzuyu duduk saat ini tanpa disadari perempuan tersebut. Masih dengan memasang senyum lebar, ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, sementara lengannya bergerak melingkari leher Tzuyu. Kepala perempuan bermarga Son itu menyamping, mengecup pipi kanan perempuan bermarga Chou.

“Morning,” bisik Chaeyoung lembut.

Tzuyu menoleh ke arah sumber kecupan, mendapati Chaeyoung dengan senyum simpul dan wajah setengah mengantuk. Perempuan itu lantas meletakkan garpunya di atas piring. Masih dengan tangan yang sama, ia menangkup pipi Chaeyoung, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang kekasih.

Senyum Tzuyu mengembang, “Morning,” balasnya, seraya memberikan kecupan ringan di ujung bibir Chaeyoung.

“Aku masak pancake.” Tzuyu melepaskan tangannya, menunjuk piring yang diperuntukan bagi Chaeyoung. Membuat Chaeyoung kembali berdiri tegak, “Aku tahu,” ujarnya sembari menarik kursi. “Wanginya sampai ke kamar,” lanjutnya. Kini ia sudah betul-betul duduk di kursi dengan piring berisi tiga potong pancake.

Tangan Chaeyoung bergerak meraih garpu yang sudah Tzuyu sediakan sebelumnya, memindahkan pisau makan dari bagian kanan piring ke atas meja. Ia tak membutuhkan pisau makan untuk menikmati pancake buatan Tzuyu yang selalu menakjubkan.

Perempuan mungil itu memotong pancake dengan sisian garpu yang ia genggam, menusuk potongan tersebut sebelum akhirnya suapan pertama terjadi.

“Woahh.” Seruan takjub terdengar. Membuat senyum Tzuyu melebar. Ia bahkan menumpukan dagu pada tangan yang kini membentuk sudut 45°, lupa total dengan buku yang kini tertutup tepat di sebelah piring berisikan sisa pancake yang belum termakan.

“Enak.”

Chaeyoung meletakkan garpu yang ia genggam, mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya sebagai bentuk apresiasi total, “Pancake buatanmu selalu enak! Selalu bikin candu! Selalu bikin rindu!”

Chaeyoung menutup mulutnya sendiri, menyesali dua prasa terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Namun kerusakan telah terjadi, karena persekian detik kemudian senyum Tzuyu memudar, perempuan itu bahkan kembali duduk tegap dan meraih buku yang tadi sempat terabaikan. “Maaf, aku bukan pacar yang baik.”

Chaeyoung mengulurkan tangannya, meski dengan tubuh yang dipaksa meregang, ia berhasil meraih tangan kanan kekasihnya, mengusap punggung tangan tersebut secara perlahan, “ _It’s okay_ , kamu lagi sibuk, aku paham.”

Hal tersebut rupanya tidak cukup untuk menarik perhatian kekasihnya. Karena perempuan bernama lengkap Chou Tzuyu itu tampak tidak bergeming dari posisinya, sibuk membaca buku yang ia sebut referensi ilmiah kaya fungsi.

Melihat gelagat sang kekasih, Chaeyoung berdiri dari posisinya, bergerak merebut buku tersebut dari tangan Tzuyu dan menimbulkan wajah bingung dari si pemilik.

Melihat reaksi Tzuyu, Chaeyoung memutuskan untuk menunjuk jam dinding yang menempet tepat di belakang kekasihnya. “Hey, bukannya kamu ada harus ketemu pihak _management_ setengah jam lagi.”

Tzuyu terbelak, “Serius?!” ia lantas menoleh ke arah jam yang Chaeyoung tunjuk.

Begitu memastikan kebenarannya Tzuyu langsung saja berkesiap. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar guna mengambil tas yang sudah ia siapkan sedari pagi.

Mendekat kearah Chaeyoung, ia mengecup pipi perempuan itu seraya menyambar buku penting dalam genggaman kekasihnya. “ _I love you_ , aku berangkat,” ucapnya terburu.

“ _Love you too_.”

Chaeyoung berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mengekori Tzuyu yang kini tengah memakai sepatu _converse_ putihnya dengan terburu.

“Aku berangkat, _bye_.”

“Iya, ha—” belum sempat mengusaikan kalimatnya, pintu utama dari rumah milik keduanya tertutup. Menyisakan Chaeyoung yang menghela napas kasar, mulai lelah dengan keadaan.

[]

Chaeyoung tengah memberikan sketsa kasar di atas kanvas berukuran 100x120 cm ketika ponselnya berdering heboh, menunjukan adanya panggilan masuk. Membuat tangannya terulur untuk meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja kecil sebelah _stand holder_ kayu kesayangan.

Panggilan masuk, dari My Bro.

Jemarinya bergerak menggeser layar ponsel, tepat di gambar telepon hijau, _panggilan terhubung._

_“Aku sama Sana lagi di jalan.”_

Kening Chaeyoung mengerut karena tidak paham. “Hah?”

_“Hah heh hoh, dikira jual keong, ck.”_

“Enggak, bentar aku serius gak paham. Kak Dahyun sama Kak Sana lagi di jalan kemana ini?”

_“Kamu beneran lupa?!”_

“Jangan jerit-jerit Kak.” Tangan Chaeyoung bergerak mengusap kupingnya, bibir perempuan itu mengerucut.

_“Iya… iya, tapi ini beneran kamu lupa?”_

“Lupa apaan sih?”

_“Kemarin lusa kan aku bilang kalau kami mau main ke rumahmu sama Tzuyu.”_

“Sumpah! Aku lupa.”

 _“Tuh kan yang, kata aku juga lupa dia mah.”_ Chaeyoung bisa mendengar Dahyun berbicara dengan orang lain yang nampaknya merupakan Kak Sana.

“Kak…”

_“Ini pokoknya aku sama Sana udah di jalan, 10 menit lagi juga nyampe kayaknya.”_

“Oke.”

_Bip…_

Saluran terputus.

Masih memegangi ponselnya, ia bergerak membuka _chatroom_ dengan sang kekasih.

**[To : My Tzu-, 10.34 am]** Sayang, Kak Dahyun sama Kak Sana mau kesini, mau ketemu kita

 **[To : My Tzu-, 10.34 am]** 10 menit nyampe katanya.

 **[To : My Tzu-, 10.34 am]** Kamu beres jam berapa hari ini?

Lima menit kemudian, pesan balasan dari Tzuyu memasuki ponsel Chaeyoung.

**[From : My Tzu-, 10.39 am]** Kayaknya aku pulang telat banget deh, pihak _management-_ nya bawa bahasan yang merembet, jadinya gak cuman bahas kontrak kerja

 **[From : My Tzu-, 10.39 am]** Aku juga kayaknya makan siang di kantor.

 **[From : My Tzu-, 10.39 am]** Aku kayaknya pulangnya malem banget, tapi kuusahain cepet.

 **[From : My Tzu-, 10.40 am]** Maaf, _I’m a terible girlfriend._

 **[From : My Tzu-, 10.40 am]** It’s okay, nanti aku kasih tahu Kak Dahyun sama Kak Sana

 **[From : My Tzu-, 10.40 am]** Semangat, okey? _Love you_

Tidak! Jangan salah kaprah!

Chaeyoung sama sekali tidak berpikir jika Tzuyu merupakan pacar yang buruk. Bahkan, pada faktanya ia betul-betul berpendapat jika Tzuyu merupakan pacar terbaik yang pernah ada. Akan tetapi terakhir kali menjawab perkataan Tzuyu perihal ‘aku bukan pacar yang baik’ _thing_ dengan kata-kata pernolakan berisi argumentasi tentang betapa baiknya Chou Tzuyu keduanya berakhir dalam pertengkaran cukup besar.

Tzuyu marah dan mengatakan bahwa Chaeyoung hanya berusaha membuatnya lebih baik. Tzuyu membandingkan sumbangsihnya dan Chaeyoung dalam hubungan mereka yang sudah masuk tahun ketempat ini. Dan Tzuyu yang tidur di dalam kamarnya selama seminggu—keduanya memang memiliki kamar masing-masing, hanya saja biasanya mereka tidur bersama di kamar Chaeyoung—dan tidak menginjakkan kaki sama sekali di kamar Chaeyoung.

Itu buruk.

Maka dari itu Chaeyoung selalu menghindari untuk menolak perkataan yang seringkali meluncur dari mulut kekasihnya sejak tiga bulan belakangan ini, sejak perusahaan startup yang ia bangun mulai mendapat panggilan kerja dari beberapa event-event besar.

Hanya karena Chaeyoung lebih sering di rumah; sudah meraup uang sendiri sejak masih kuliah—melalui lukisan dan gambarannya—dengan jumlah yang cukup besar, bukan berarti Chaeyoung mendapatkan posisi menjadi pacar yang baik dan Tzuyu mendapatkan sebaliknya.

Hubungan kan bukan hanya tentang memberi, tetapi juga menerima.

Harusnya Tzuyu tau itu, harusnya Chaeyoung bisa memberitahu kekasih tersayangnya, harusnya.

[]

Seperti kata Dahyun, keduanya akan sampai sepuluh menit lagi. Karena tepat pada pukul 10.35 (Iya, memang lewat satu menit) suara bel berbunyi. Disusul dengan Chaeyoung berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan membuka pintu itu kemudian.

“Hellow… hellow, mana nih adik-adikku tersayang.” Suara Sana nyaring menuhi seluruh penjuru rumah. Tangan kanannya mengangkat kantong putih berisi camilan, “Mba mu ini bawa pejoy nih.”

Chaeyoung tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya seraya bergerak mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk. Mendapati keduanya memasuki rumah dengan mata memindai sekitar, mencari sosok lain yang seharusnya ikut menyambut keduanya.

“Tzuyu ada ketemu klien, Kak.”

Kedua tamu itu langsung menghentikan gerakannya. “Oalah, pantes pas aku bilang bawa pejoy gak ada suara orang teriak.”

Chaeyoung tertawa kecil, Chou Tzuyu dan obsesinya atas makanan manis brand asal Jepang tersebut. “Taro aja di almari, Kak. Nanti aku sampein ke dia kalau Mba kesayangannya tadi kesini bawa pejoy.”

“Okay.” Sana melenggang menuju dapur. Ia memang sudah hapal betul bagaimana isi rumah milik pasangan Chaeyoung-Tzuyu ini. Perempuan itu bahkan ikut mengatur furniture rumah dengan nuansa minimalis ini delapan belas bulan yang lalu, ketika pasangan itu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Sementara itu, Dahyun sudah duduk santai di sofa, meraih UC1000 lemon dingin dari dalam kantong belanjaan yang ia bawa tadi. “Lusa, ikut kan?” tanya Dahyun seraya membuka minuman berperisa tersebut.

Chaeyoung menyerngit, ia berjalan menghampiri Dahyun dan kemudian duduk di _solo chair_ yang membentuk _letter L_ dengan sofa panjang warna hitam. “Ikut apaan?”

Dahyun langsung saja terbelalak dengan mulut membentuk huruf O. “Kamu serius lupa lusa ada apa?” tanyanya. Membuat Chaeyoung menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

“Lusa ulangtahun Ryujin sayangku, hayo?”

Kini giliran Chaeyoung yang terbelalak, meski hanya persekian detik karena kemudian ia mengusap keningnya sendiri seraya menghela napas panjang, “Ya, Tuhan… serius aku lupa. Berarti dia ke berapa tahun ya? Keempat? Kelima? Aku belum beli kadonya pula. Kenapa sih bodoh banget…”

“Chae,”

“…harusnya aku inget, keponakan kita mau ulang tahun ini…”

“Chae…”

“…aku ini kenapa sih—”

“Chae!”

Chaeyoung terkesiap, menatap Dahyun dengan wajah bingung plus terkejut.

“Kamu kenapa?” tanya Dahyun, setelah berhasil memastikan jika perhatian perempuan mungil itu betul-betul mengarah padanya.

Chaeyoung mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping, ke arah potrait Tzuyu yang ia buat di hari jadi keduanya, menghindari tatapan mata Dahyun. “Gak apa-apa, Kak,” ucapnya kemudian.

“Lihat ke arahku dong kalau begitu?”

Chaeyoung tak bergeming, masih menatap lukisan yang ia buat. Membuat Dahyun menghela napas panjang.

“Pertama, kamu lupa kalau aku sama Sana mau kesini, padahal kamu udah heboh dari tempo hari dan kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau kamu antusias sama kunjunganku ini. Kedua, kamu mendadak lupa kalau lusa hari ulang tahun Ryujin. Ketiga, sekarang kamu gak mau lihat aku pas ajak kamu bicara tentang alasan poin pertama dan kedua terjadi.”

“Ada yang ngeganggu pikiran kamu ya?”

Tak ada jawaban.

“Kamu berantem sama Tzuyu?” tanya Dahyun kemudian, tepat ketika pasangannya—Sana—melangkah memasuki ruang televisi.

“Siapa yang berantem?” tanya Sana sambil duduk di samping Dahyun.

Dahyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban, namun tatapannya yang tak lepas dari Chaeyoung yang kini sibuk memainkan jarinya sendiri membuat Sana ikut menangkap sesuatu.

“Kamu berantem sama Tzuyu?”

“Aku gak berantem sama Tzuyu, Kak,” jawab Chaeyoung cepat, ia mulai mengangkat pandangannya. “Setidaknya, gak secara harfiah,” ucap Chaeyoung selanjutnya dengan setengah berbisik.

“Kenapa?” Sana beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk di samping Chaeyoung, membuat keduanya berhimpit di sofa yang diperuntukkan untuk satu orang tersebut.

Tangan kanan milik pasangan sah dari Kim Dahyun itu bergerak ke arah bahu Chaeyoung, mengusapnya perlahan.

“Kalian tau kan kalau The Chou lagi banyak panggilan dari event dan perusahaan besar belakangan ini. Hal itu tentu bikin aku seneng, dia udah nungguin hal ini dari kuliah mula, pas dia mulai garap The Chou. Tapi tiga bulanan ini aku ngerasa jauh banget sama dia, Kak.” Chaeyoung berucap pelan, usapan konstan di bahu kanannya membuat perempuan itu merasa lebih tenang.

Sementara itu Dahyun, masih di posisi awal, menatap _patner in crime_ -nya itu dengan tatapan lembut. Keduanya—Dahyun dan Sana—masih menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita Chaeyoung.

“Wajar kan, bukannya dia emang event nya gede banget tiga bulanan ini? Kemarin ngundang Enam Hari, terus katanya sekarang bakal bawa Dua Kali kesini.” ujar Dahyun.

Tentu saja Chaeyoung tahu.

“Aku juga awalnya mikir gitu, Kak. Wajar kita agak jauh, dia sibuk total begitu. Tapi masalahnya dia jadi sering nge- _judge_ kalau diri dia itu pacar yang buruk, Kak. Pernah satu waktu aku nasehatin dia, bilang kalau dia bukan pacar yang buruk, kita malah berantem gede. Dia tidur di kamarnya sendiri selama seminggu, ngehindarin aku kalau di rumah. Aku tahu dia sibuk, aku tahu, aku paham. Tapi kalau dia kayak gini malah jatuhnya ngerusak hubungan kita secara perlahan.” Chaeyoung mencurahkan pikirannya secara total. Suara perempuan itu terdengar begitu putus asa.

“Padahal kan dia pacar yang baik, cuman karena dia sibuk bukan semerta-merta bikin dia jadi pacar yang buruk. Aku bisa di rumah seharian karena ya kerjaku kan di rumah,” lanjutnya.

“Kamu udah coba nunjukin ke dia?” Sana bersuara.

Chaeyoung menyerngit bingung, “Hah?”

“Daripada ngasih argumen tentang betapa Tzuyu itu pacar yang baik, kenapa gak kasih bukti ke Tzuyu kalau dia itu merupakan pacar yang baik? Buat Tzuyu yakin kalau dia itu pacar yang baik, kalau hubungan itu gak hanya memberi, tapi juga menerima, gimana?” Sana mengelaborasi pendapatnya.

“Daripada memberikan argumentasi, tunjukkan bukti?” Chaeyoung mengulang ide Sana.

Keduanya kemudian berdiskusi perihal bagaimana cara menunjukan pada Chou Tzuyu jika ia merupakan kekasih terbaik. Pada saat yang sama, Dahyun bergerak menyalakan televisi dan PS4 hitam di rak bawah televisi. Mempercayakan sepenuhnya masalah percintaan sang sahabat pada istri kesayangan.

Hingga dua puluh menit kemudian, suara Chaeyoung terdengar, kali ini jauh lebih lantang dan normal dibanding momen terpuruk persekian menit lalu.

“Kak Tahu!”

“Hah?” balasnya, setengah tak peduli, karakter Ellie sudah mulai berjuang, hal lain mendadak tidak penting.

“Keluar yuk”

“Ngapain?!”

“Anter beli kado buat Ryujin.”

“Males anjir.”

“Keluar yuk, Hyun. Anter temennya beli kado buat Ryujin.

Dahyun mendengus, kemudian bergerak mematikan PS4 yang baru beberapa menit menyala.

“Buruan!”

“Bucen,” ejek Chaeyoung, menghasilkan sundulan di bahunya.

Chaeyoung hanya tertawa, sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

**[To : My Tzu-, 11.15 am]** Aku keluar sama Kak Sana dan Kak Dahyun, mau beli kado buat Ryujin.

 **[To : My Tzu-, 11.15 am]** Kayaknya aku bakal makan siang di luar, kamu jangan lupa makan.

Lima menit kemudian, pesan balasan masuk.

**[From : My Tzu-, 11.20 am]** Oke, hati-hati ya.

 **[From : My Tzu-, 11.20 am]** Maafin gak bisa nemenin, aku pacar yang buruk.

Oke, sudah cukup!

Rencananya dan Kak Sana harus berjalan dengan lancar.

[]

Sudah seminggu ini Chaeyoung banyak mengurung diri di galeri mininya dalam rumah. Membuat Tzuyu merasa jika ada sesuatu yang tengah kekasihnya itu sembunyikan.

Oke, memang benar, Tzuyu berlebihan.

Bisa saja kekasihnya itu tengah sibuk menggarap karya baru sehingga tidak sempat untuk menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis di sofa panjang hitam ruang televisi dalam balutan selimut strawberry kesayangan, seperti biasanya.

Hanya saja hal tersebut malah semakin menopang perasaan _insecurity_ yang belakangan ini menyelubunginya. Sudah selalu sibuk, jarang punya waktu untuk bersama, sekarang tidak perhatian pula. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang memakan waktu kekasihnya seminggu belakngan ini.

_What a terible girlfriend you are, Chou Tzuyu._

Hari ini Tzuyu pulang pukul 4 sore, dengan wajah lelah dan kemeja kusut. Disambut dengan senyum simpul Chaeyoung di depan pintu rumah.

“Selamat datang di rumah pacarku.” Senyum Chaeyoung melebar, sampai-sampai membuat _dimple-_ nya terlihat jelas. Membuat senyum Tzuyu ikut merekah. Pacarnya memang indah, selalu. Tetapi udara tengah dingin, angin bahkan berhembus cukup kencang, dan kekasihnya itu bahkan tidak menggunakan baju panjang.

“Hey sayang, kenapa di depan?”

Masih dengan senyum terlukis di wajah, Chaeyoung menjawab, “Nungguin kamu.”

Dan seperti biasa, _what a wonderful girlfriend she is_ , menanti kekasihnya pulang kerja. Padahal baru saja Tzuyu menyinggung perihal kekasihnya yang terlalu sibuk di galeri mininya sehingga tidak sempat menyambutnya seperti biasa.

Tzuyu mulai mempertanyakan sejak jam berapa kekasihnya menunggu di luar rumah. Tzuyu hanya mengabari jika ia akan pulang cepat hari ini, tanpa detail waktu yang spesifik.

Lagi-lagi, seperti mantra, Tzuyu mulai menyalahkan diri.

_What a terible girlfriend you are, Chou Tzuyu._

Merasa khawatir akan kekasihnya yang berdiam diri di luar dalam jangka waktu yang bisa saja cukup lama, ia merangkul kekasihnya. Mengajak perempuan itu untuk masuk ke rumah. “Yaudah, ayo masuk, di luar dingin.”

“Aku mau nonton, oke?” ucap Chaeyoung begitu keduanya memasuki rumah. Tzuyu tengah membuka sepatunya saat itu.

Tzuyu menghentikan gerakannya sejenak, melempar senyum ke arah Chaeyoung yang masih tampak positif, “Oke, aku mandi sama ganti baju dulu tapi,” jawabnya.

Kurang dari satu menit kemudian ia sudah berhasil melepaskan sepatunya, meletakkan sepatu tersebut di rak, mengecup puncak kepala Chaeyoung, sebelum kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Tzuyu berhasil melewatkan senyum penuh harap yang Chaeyoung lemparkan ke arahnya ketika ia berjalan memasuki kamar.

[]

Lima belas menit kemudian Chou Tzuyu sudah keluar dari kamarnya, menggunakan kaus putih polos dan celana kaus batik oleh-oleh Chaeyoung ketika berkunjung dengan rekan himpunan ke Yogyakarta empat tahun lalu.

Mendapati kekasihnya sudah duduk nyaman di atas sofa dengan semangkuk popcorn dan selimut strawberry kesayangan. Melihat hal tersebut membuat senyum Tzuyu mengembang. Ia betul betul lelah belakangan ini, dan membutuhkan istirahat sejenak. Dan usulan menonton sambil berpelukan merupakan salah satu relaksasi terbaik. Seperti biasanya, Chaeyoung memang kekasih yang baik.

Tzuyu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Chaeyoung, ia kemudian merapatkan diri ke tubuh sang kekasih.

“Cape?” bisik Chaeyoung. Tzuyu menjawab hal tersebut dengan anggukan, ia kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chaeyoung. Sementara si pemilik bahu hanya diam, membiarkan Tzuyu beristirahat di tengah kepenatan.

“Mau nonton apa?” tanya Tzuyu. Membuat Chaeyoung tersenyum penuh rahasia, sayangnya lampu ruang televisi sudah dipadamkan dan Tzuyu sibuk menatap layar untuk menyadari senyuman penuh arti tersebut.

Chaeyoung mengendalikan remote televisi. Memutar salah satu film yang ada di data film tersimpan dalam televisi. Membuat Tzuyu menyerngit, kekasihnya tidak begitu suka menonton film bajakan. Tidak menghargai orang-orang di balik layar dan yang bekerja untuk filmnya, katanya.

Video tersebut mulai berjalan, menampilkan layar hitam putih yang berkedip secara bergantian.

_Oke, ini aneh_

“Chae, kita ini nonton apa sih?” Tzuyu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, tetapi ditahan oleh tangan Chaeyoung, “Kamu nyender aja oke? Diam dan nikmati.”

Tzuyu terdiam, menuruti permintaan sang kekasih.

Sementara itu layar televisi mulai menampilkan jalanan yang anehnya terasa familier. Tzuyu jelas mengenal tempat itu,

Tunggu…

Itu kan jalan di kompleks! Tepat di persimpangan sebelum rumah.

Tzuyu bangkit dari posisinya, kali ini Chaeyoung tidak menahannya, membiarkan kekasihnya itu duduk tegap dengan manik mata yang tak lepas dari layar televisi.

Layar berganti, menunjukan kamar bernuansa putih yang dindingnya dipenuhi gambaran. _Kamar Chaeyoung, ini video bukan film._

_“Hai, namaku Chaeyoung, senang berkenalan denganmu…”_

Kamera menyorot ke arah meja belajar yang amat Tzuyu kenal, ia sering menghabiskan waktu untuk membereskan meja tersebut. Tampak kekasihnya dalam balutan kaus putih polos tengah menuliskan sesuatu di atas buku catatan kesayangannya.

_“…aku bersyukur kita dalam petualangan ini bersama, bagaimanapun itu…”_

Layar berganti, kali ini menunjukan sosok mungil Chaeyoung yang tengah asyik menggambar di atas meja makan di rumah mereka. Kali ini kekasihnya dibalut kaus hitam pendek dan celana training biru. Ia yang mengambil video ini, Tzuyu ingat.

_“…aku sangat suka menggambar, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian di dalam galeriku…”_

Chaeyoung tak lagi menggunakan kaus hitam, kekasihnya itu kini menggunakan baju tidur strawberrynya. Duduk di atas kursi kamarnya, dengan gitar dalam pangkuan.

_“…aku juga sangat menyukai musik, aku suka bernyanyi walau suaraku tidak begitu bagus, jadi kuharap kamu akan bersabar mendengarkan nyanyianku…”_

“Suaramu bagus.” Tanpa sadar Tzuyu berucap, membuat Chaeyoung menoleh kearahnya.

Sementara itu kamera tampak melakukan zoom ke arah gitar, hingga layar hitam total, sebelum akhirnya berganti dengan senyum cerah Chaeyoung dengan baju _overall_ -nya, kekasihnya itu tampak memegangi semangkuk besar strawberry habis petik.

 _Liburan satu tahun lalu, Lembang_.

_“…aku sangat mencintai strawberry, aku bahkan selalu makan strawberry setiap hari. Jadi, jika kamu kekasihku, pastikan kamu tidak lupa untuk membeli strawberry ketika mendapat giliran belanja ya…”_

Senyum Tzuyu semakin melebar. Son Chaeyoung dan obsesinya dengan buah masam berwarna merah tersebut. Tzuyu selalu ingat untuk membeli strawberry tiap kali mereka berbelanja.

Ukuran video tersebut tampak berubah, terlihat diambil melalui kamera ponsel. Kamera tersebut menyorot sepiring nasi goreng yang masih mengepul.

Itu Tzuyu yang mengambil videonya!

_“Makan dulu sayang,”_

Itu suaranya, iya benar.

Chaeyoung dalam video tampak hanya bergumam, membiarkan tangan tanpa wajah itu meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng di atas meja belajarnya.

_“…terkadang aku terlalu asyik menggambar sehingga lupa untuk mengisi perut. Oleh karena itu, aku mohon, jika kamu kekasihku tolong ingatkan aku untuk makan…”_

Son Chaeyoung memang selalu lupa untuk makan. Akhir tahun lalu Tzuyu harus pergi karena KKN, begitu pulang ia mendapati _magh_ kekasihnya kambuh, karena tidak ada yang mengingatkan perempuan bermarga son itu untuk makan.

_“…aku juga punya kebiasaan tidur di atas meja belajarku, jika itu terjadi, tolong bangunkan aku. Aku tak mau bangun dengan tubuh yang sakit karena posisi tidur yang tidak nyaman…”_

Masih dengan ukuran dan kualitas yang sama, kali ini layar menampilkan sosok Son Chaeyoung yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk, kepalanya bertumpu pada meja belajar. Kemudian, ada tangan itu lagi, menggoyangkan tubuh perempuan yang tengah tertidur lelap tersebut.

_“Yang, jangan tidur disini, ayo nanti kamu sakit.”_

Itu Tzuyu, lagi.

_“…aku cinta kopi, tapi aku punya magh. Karena itu ingatkan aku untuk tidak meminum kopi terlalu banyak dan tidak meminum kopi sebelum makan…”_

Kali ini video tersebut nampaknya bersumber dari snapgram, tampak kekasihnya memasang wajah cemberut dengan caption _‘Tzuyu gak bolehin aku minum kopi lagi gais’_ dibaliknya terdengar suara omelan yang Tzuyu kenali sebagai suaranya sendiri.

_“…aku juga suka pelukan, oleh karena itu, peluk aku banyak banyak ya…”_

Ukuran video tampak kembali menjadi besar dengan kualitas HD. Layar tampak memperlihatkan Chaeyoung dan Tzuyu yang tengah berpelukan di atas kasur milik Chaeyoung. Video ini Kak Jeongyeon yang ambil, ketika teman-teman mereka menginap di rumah keduanya.

_“…aku suka alam, karena itu, sering ajak-ajak aku bermain…”_

Layar bergantian menampilkan beberapa video ketika keduanya bermain di air terjun, puncak, pantai. Backsound suara seruan _‘woahh’_ khas Son Chaeyoung selalu ada di setiap potongan video.

_“…oke, rasanya tidak adil jika aku hanya menyebutkan keinginanku. Jadi mending kita bahas hal-hal positif yang akan kamu dapatkan kalau kamu jadi pacarku…”_

Potrait lukisan wajah Tzuyu tampak memenuhi layar, berganti dengan beberapa lukisan yang Chaeyoung bilang terinspirasi darinya. Juga video singkat Chaeyoung yang tengah menyanyikan lagu tanpa judul yang ia jadikan hadiah hari jadian keduanya dua tahun lalu.

_“…karena aku mahasiswa seni dan aku suka melukis juga menggambar juga buat lagu. Akan kupastikan kamu menjadi sumber inspirasiku…”_

Tampak Chaeyoung tengah menyapu, merapikan kasur, mencuci piring, juga mengelap meja. Membuat Tzuyu terkekeh, ia ingat betul bagaimana video terakhir diambil. Saat itu Chaeyoung yang Tzuyu minta bantuan untuk mengelap meja meninggalkan lukisan basahnya di dalam galeri mini dalam rumah yang pintunya terbuka lebar, tanpa tahu keponakan mereka yang baru berusia dua tahun memasuki galeri tersebut dan bermain cat hingga mengenai lukisan yang Chaeyoung bilang akan menjadi mahakarya.

_“… karena aku akan menjadi pelukis, juga pembuat lagu aku harap, aku akan banyak di rumah, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah melakukan pekerjaan rumah…”_

Chaeyoung terlihat lebih muda kali ini, ia tampak menggunakan seragam putih-abu. Ia tampak mengibaskan cek senilai empat juta rupiah dengan senyum sombong.

_“…lukisanku sudah laku terjual sejak aku masih SMA, jadi akan kupastikan jika kita tidak pernah kekurangan…”_

Tzuyu bisa merasakan air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Sementara itu, kedua tangannya menangkup tangan kanan Chaeyoung dalam pangkuan.

_“…aku memang tidak akan bisa menjadi pacar yang sempurna, aku egois, aku tidak bisa menghapal jalan, terkadang aku ada di titik terendahku dan tidak bisa melakukan apa apa…”_

Bisa Tzuyu rasakan jika saat ini kekasihnya itu tengah menatapnya, memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. Sementara itu ia tetap menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah layar televisi yang kini tengah memperlihatkan sosok Chaeyoung yang tengah menjambak dirinya sendiri, dengan haus biru bergambar Snoopy.

Tzuyu ingat hari itu, _slump hit Chaeyoung hard_. Kekasihnya itu tidak bisa menggambar selama berminggu minggu karena hal tersebut. Ia bahkan menangis hebat di kamarnya kala itu, membuat Tzuyu menyaksikan titik terendah dalam hidup Son Chaeyoung. Tzuyu harus mengajak Chaeyoung ke Lembang untuk mampu membuat senyum Chaeyoung pertama pada bulan itu.

_“…kata orang hubungan itu rumit, menurutku orang yang rumit. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu dunia tapi akan aku pastikan jika kamu akan selalu tertawa bersamaku, bahwa kamu tak akan pernah kehabisan tawa jika kamu bersamaku…”_

Video kemudian berganti dengan keduanya yang tengah asyik bercanda di kursi panjang yang Tzuyu kenali berada di ruang keluarga Jeongyeon-Nayeon. Nayeon yang mengambil video tersebut, katanya mereka berdua suka lupa waktu jika sudah berdua.

_“…aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan dunia, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu merasa selalu dicintai…”_

Air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Chou Tzuyu. Membuat Chaeyoung memindahkan tangannya yang lain, bergabung dengan tangan yang satunya. Mengusap punggung tangan dari sang kekasih.

Sementara itu, layar menampilkan Chaeyoung yang tengah menatap Tzuyu—yang tengah makan—dengan tatapan penuh kasih, tatapan memuja.

Kapan video itu diambil?

Siapa yang mengambil videonya?

Tzuyu tidak ingat.

_“…aku berjanji akan selalu memelukmu setiap kamu pulang kerja…”_

Layar kembali menunjukan video keduanya yang tengah berpelukan, kali ini keduanya berada di sofa panjang hitam di ruang televisi, tempat Chaeyoung selalu menunggunya pulang kerja setiap hari.

_“…aku berjanji akan selalu mendengarkan ceritamu…”_

Video keduanya yang tengah mengobrol dengan seragam SMA, video lama, Jeongyeon yang buat.

_“…aku berjanji kita akan mengunjungi banyak tempat bersama, makan banyak makanan yang aneh, main-main ke tempat baru, nonton berbagai film di Netflix…”_

Kali ini kompilasi video ditampilkan, dari liburan keduanya ke Bali; makan papeda untuk pertama kali; kunjungan mereka ke Pangandaran; perjalanan ke Citambur; _their movie night_.

_“…yang paling penting, aku berjanji akan memberikan alasan untukmu tetap hidup. Begitu juga dengan kamu yang akan menjadi salah satu alasannku untuk tetap ada di dunia ini…”_

Kemudian, pelukan lagi, banyak-banyak pelukan.

_“…aku berjanji kita akan benjalani waktu terbaik dalam hidup kita, entah itu satu bulan, satu tahun, satu dekade, atau satu kehidupan, you name it …”_

_Their kiss_ , di rumah Dahyun-Sana, video diambil oleh keduanya.

_“ …aku berjanji tidak akan ada momen kosong dalam kebersamaan kita. See you soon, I love you”_

Video berakhir.

Tangis Tzuyu pecah dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Sementara itu Chaeyoung berbisik pelan, “Surat ini aku buat lima tahun lalu, aku bersumpah tidak mengubah apapun di dalamnya.”

Tzuyu melepaskan pelukan keduanya, berganti memandangi wajah Chaeyoung yang sama basahnya. Jemarinya meraih pipi kanan Chaeyoung, mengusapnya perlahan.

“Belakangan ini kamu selalu bilang kalau kamu pacar yang buruk. Aku bersumpah, _you are the best girlfriend I could ever ask_. Hubungan bukan semerta-merta memberi, tetapi juga menerima. Kamu gak tau betapa banyaknya momen dimana aku bersyukur jika kamu itu pacarku, kamu pasanganku.”

Jemari Tzuyu mengusap air mata yang mengalir melewati pelupuk mata kekasihnya.

“Jadi, jangan pernah berani bilang kalau kamu pacar yang buruk. Kamu pacar terbaik, sungguh. Dan pikiran tentang kamu merasa jika kamu merupakan pacar yang buruk itu menyakitiku, kamu tahu. Kita seharusnya saling mendukung, saing mengisi. Bagaimana aku bisa diam jika kamu merasa menjadi orang yang buruk dalam hubungan ini.”

Tzuyu mengangguk, wajahnya kini sudah basah total karena air mata. Aroma haru menguat mengelilingi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hal itu membuat Chaeyoung melepaskan tangan Tzuyu dari pipinya. Meringkuk mendekat ke arah sang kekasih sebelum akhirnya duduk di pangkuan sosok yang lebih jangkung tersebut.

Ia menyandar di bahu Tzuyu sebelum akhirnya berbisik, “ _I love you, so much_.”

“Aku cinta kamu banyak juga,” jawab Tzuyu dengan suara serak. Tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang sang kekasih, memeluknya dengan erat.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam dengan posisi tersebut dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sesekali keduanya mengendurkan pelukan untuk memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan atau ciuman panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali mengeratkan pelukan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tzuyu kembali bersuara.

“Kamu, dapet video itu dari mana?” tanya Tzuyu, keduanya masih berada di posisi yang sama.

“Banyak, aku minta dari Kak Jeong, dari Kak Dahyun, Kak Sana, pokoknya dari anak-anak. Aku juga ada ngambil dari ponselmu dan kamera kita.” Chaeyoung melepaskan pelukan keduanya, tangannya bergerak seperti menghitung ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

Senyum Tzuyu mengembang, ia mengusap punggung sang kekasih. “Ide dari mana?” ia bertanya kemudian.

“Kak Dahyun sama Kak Sana, ya walau lebih banyak bahasan dari Kak Sana sih, Kak Dahyun juga yang bantu ambil video yang baru,” jawab Chaeyoung, membuat Tzuyu terbelak tak percaya, “Serius? Dua orang itu?”

Mendengar pertanyaan Tzuyu, Chaeyoung tertawa kecil, “Iya serius, siapa sangka dua orang itu bisa kasih saran bagus kan?”

Mengikuti sang kekasih, Tzuyu ikut tertawa kecil, “Mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkan buat ngasih mereka izin buat masuk ke _venue_ di _event_ yang undang Dua Kali dua minggu lagi. Ucapan terimakasih karena udah bantu pacarku buat bikin aku sadar diri.”

“Jangan yang, keterusan entar. Yang ada mereka malah pengen kita slek mulu entar, biar dapet hadiah nonton gratis.”

Tawa keduanya pecah.

“Yang, itu bener kamu bikin suratnya 5 tahun lalu dan bukannya minggu kemarin?”

“Chou Tzuyu, sumpah, kita baru so sweet sebentar. Bisa ditunda dulu gak komentar sialannya buat nanti malem aja?”

\----[]----


End file.
